


Date Night

by fitzsimmonsaf



Series: I Won't Let Go [8]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cody AU, Cody verse, F/M, Fluff, Jeez, Kid Fic, Kinda, Post-Framework Universe (Marvel), and fitz doesn't immediately propose to her following it, and is considerate because anna fitz didn't raise no chump, and it's adressed, anyway, barely, because guess what, but dammit kid let your parents make out, cody's just in it a little bit, fs are super cute gentle babes in love, hey look jemma actually has trauma after the framework, i helped make it, i know these tags are excessive don't judge me, i'm counting it as one, minor angst for like a second but it's necessary trust me, wow who knew, yes this is in that same au as the one buskidsburgade has
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 21:17:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16126907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzsimmonsaf/pseuds/fitzsimmonsaf
Summary: Following the events of the Framework, FitzSimmons take a break. But when it's time for them to redo their first date, things don't go as planned.UPDATE: There is nothing new to this fic, just simply wanted to move it to the series I that I now am co-creator of with Bus_Kids_Burgade. Sorry for any confusion.





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bus_Kids_Burgade (Inthemorninglight)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inthemorninglight/gifts).



> This was written for one of my absolute dearest friends (@buskidsburgade on tumblr) because it's the anniversary of our friendship and we like to treat each other to cute shit on this day. This comes from our absolute favorite AU, the Cody Verse, in which instead of meeting Will Daniels on Maveth, Jemma met and later adopted his son Cody. Just to give you an idea of setting, after the Framework in this AU, the team moves into the new Avengers base in upstate New York and Jemma and Cody are given a large, two bedroom bunk within the team's wing.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this as much as @buskidsburgade did reading it and I did writing it.

It’s late by the time they’ve finished their takeout, having had to reheat it multiple times after being interrupted by Cody’s calls for Jemma. With her fork, she pushes the few strands of pasta around her plate while Fitz reaches for the last of the garlic bread, soaking up what little is left of the alfredo sauce on his plate.

“You really didn’t have to do all of this,” she finally says before taking sip of her wine. It had been building in her since he returned from his errand.

He swallows the last piece of food before replying. “It was nothing, Simmons.”

Jemma laughs at the breezy brush-off. “We could have just rescheduled the date. You didn’t need to get dinner. Or wine. Or put up with us being stopped by a sick child. And you definitely didn’t need to run out and buy out an entire drugstore.” She gestures to the kitchen counter where there’s a stack of medication boxes and bottles along with cough drops, tissue boxes, soup, and Gatorade.

“Jem,” he tries again, shaking his head, “really it was nothing. I just wanted to spend some time with you. But you and Cody come first. Did you think I was just going to bail just because our plans needed to be canceled?”

Standing from the table, she collects their dishes and walks to the sink. “Most men would,” she mumbles as the water begins to flow from the faucet.

Fitz joins her, opening the dishwasher to her left and loading the plates. “I did have a nice time, though. I missed this.”

“You did? I feel like we need a redo of our redo first date.”

He grabs the dish towel for her and nods. “That would be nice, but I really did enjoy tonight.”

“Good, I did too.”

As she reaches for the towel, their fingers graze each other’s. Jemma’s heart pounds, but unlike the last few times he’s laid a finger on her since the Framework, she doesn’t turn away. Smiling, they both step forward until they are mere inches away.

Fitz moves first, dropping his head a bit so they’re close to the same level. Her hands reach up to cup his cheeks as he pulls her in even closer, their lips finally meeting.

Everything about the kiss feels like home. It’s familiar, reminding Jemma of a simpler time before everything got messy. Back when everything was perfect just for a moment. She hadn’t realized just how much she missed this.

But it’s over quickly. He backs away, his fingers trying to rub away the frustration building on his face. “I’m sorry, Simmons,” he mumbles. “I shouldn’t have done that. That was too soon, and I know you’re probably not comfortable with that yet, and—”

“Fitz,” she interrupts, “I didn’t want you to stop.”

“But I thought…” He trails off, his brow furrowing even more.

She rests a hand on his shoulder. “That was very considerate of you, love. But I’m fine.” Her other hand pulls him in by the waist. “I really missed this,” Jemma whispers.

He relaxes under her touch and grins. “Me too, Jem. Missed you.”

She’s the one to make the move this time, standing up on her toes so her lips can meet his. One hand automatically reaches up to his cheek to deepen the kiss, her smile matching his.

It’s cut short again by the sound of Cody calling for her, causing both of them to groan as they break apart.

“I should probably go,” Fitz murmurs before kissing the top of her head and backing away.

“It’s not like you have to go that fair,” she chuckles pointing to to the wall separating their bunks. “Meet me for breakfast tomorrow?”

“I’d love that.” He’s at the door, one hand on the handle. “’Night, Jem.”

“Goodnight, Fitz.”

As the door closes behind him, she sighs, twirling with the smile still on her face and a warm, pleasant feeling in her heart.

Jemma’s reminded of why their night ended when she hears Cody’s more urgent, “Mom!” followed by a few too many coughs for her liking.

“Coming, monkey!” She moves quickly, grabbing the cough drops as she rushes to his bedroom.


End file.
